Scrisoare
by Codry
Summary: Karin are nişte plângeri la adresa măreţului Gotei 13.


**Rezumat:** Karin are nişte plângeri la adresa măreţului Gotei 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„**Dragă" Gotei 13**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dragi căpitani, locotenenţi, Shinigami cu rang şi fara rang,**

Scriu această scrisoare pentru a clarifica o problema ce mă macină de ceva timp.

De mic copil am fost capabilă să vad fantome. Cred că aţi mai auzit această poveste şi de la fratele meu, dar a mea este diferită din multe puncte de vedere. Totuşi asta nu este important deoarece nu are nici o legatură cu subiectul acestei scrisori. Ideea este că VA POT VEDEA, BAIEŢI!

Această abilitite, de care nu sunt foarte mandră, a devenit o adevărat belea, dar lucruile au început să se impută atunci când fratele meu a devenit un Shinigami. Doamne ajută sufletele ce stau la mila lui. Amin.

Acum ... următorul ... defapt primul subiect pe care vreau să-l dezvolt în această scrisoare este incapacitate voastră de a proteja sufletele umane. Să fim serioşi! De cât ori am fost în pericol şi cei care m-au salvat au fost fie fratele meu fie prietenul ăla mare al lui ... i-am uitat numle; ştiu că era ceva cu C ... oricum ... numele nu este important. Vreau să ştiu ce naiba faceţi în Soul Society? Nu este oare slujba voastră să ne protejaţi? Atunci? Protejaţi-ne! Am înţeles ce se întamplă ... sunteţi prea ocupaţi cu plantatul florilor.

Vă rog frumos să nu începţi cu „Am trimis un capitan (adică Toshiro) să-ţi salveze fundul nefolositor" pentru că nu-mi pasă de parerea domeniilor voastre. Am avut noroc că baiatul pe care l-am rugat să mă ajute cu un amărât de meci de fotbal era defapt un Shingami.

Apropo ... L-aţi pus pe Kurum ... Kurama ... Kuramata să aibă grijă de oraşul meu! E atât de jalnic încât nu-i pot pronunţa nici afurisitul de numele. Şi să nu îndrăzniţi să mă cenzurati! Am dreptul sa spun orice vreau.

Legile din America imi dau dreptul de a caută informaţii, de a primi informaţii si de a împărtăşi informaţii la rândul meu. Am căutat pe google chestia asta şi este adevarată ... ma rog cât de adevarată poate fi o informaţie găsită aleator pe internet. Nu contează că traiesc în Japonia, regulile tot se aplică ... chiar sper ca ţara mea să aibă aceste legi ...

CHAD! Ăsta era numele …

De asemenea am o mare problemă cu tine bătrâne, Yamamoto Gen … dacă continui să-ţi pronunţ numele am mari şanse să fiu la fel de bătrâna ca şi tine când termin. Continuăm ... Cine te crezi să sugerezi execuţia lui Toshiro şi să participi, chiar să încurajezi execuţia lui Rukia ...

Altă problemă pe care aş vrea să o clarific este constanta dispută dintre Kuchiki Byakuya şi Ichigo. Eşti cumva gay? Te rog explică-mi care este problema ta cu fratele meu. Te-a salvat de la a face cea mai mare greşeală a vieţii tale şi, pe deasupra, te-a mai şi iertat pentru ce era să-i faci surorii tale ... cât de bolnav trebuie sa fii ... să vrei să-ţi omori propria sora. Acum imi dau seama ca nu meriţi efortul ... pa pa.

Dar nu în ultimul rând vreau să îmi prezint plângerea referitoare la faptul că, deşi pe parcursul anime-ului Ichigo a salvat Soul Society de nenumărate ori: de Bounto, de Amagai Shūsuke, de Muramasa, de Aizen si pot să pun prinsoare că va face la fel şi cu acest nou _raufactor_, nu a primit un singur mulţumesc ... nici măcar o singură data. Şi un mulţumesc spus de Ukitace cândva, într-un trecut preistoric pe la începutul desenului, nu se pune.

Şi dacă începeţi cu: şi-a facut datoria şi alte nimicuri, o să vă spun ca NU ÎMI PASA NICI CÂT NEGRU SUB UNGHIE DE AŞA NUMITA VOASTRĂ DATORIE. VREAU să-mi vina fratele acasa într-o bucata, nu franjurat în milioane de bucăţele de datoria voastra atât de inofensiva.

Aşa că drum bun şi să faceţi bine să nu-mi mai deranjaţi familia!

**Cu nu atat de multa placere,**

**Kurosaki Karin**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aceasta este varinata tradusă (mai mult sau mai puţin) a originalului în limba engleza, scris tot de mine.

Am observat ca nu există nici o poveste in româna la categoria Bleach, aşa că m-am hotărât să public eu una. Ştiu că nu am reuşit să pun în valoare flexibilitatea limbii mele native (totuşi sper să nu fie vreo greşeala de gramatică), dar oricum nu asta era ideea.


End file.
